waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Toy Story
Toy Story is a 1995 American computer-animated buddy comedy adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studiosfor Walt Disney Pictures. The directorial debut of John Lasseter, Toy Story was the first feature-length computer-animated film and the first feature film produced by Pixar. Taking place in a world where anthropomorphic toys pretend to be lifeless when humans are present, the film's plot focuses on the relationship between Woody, an old-fashioned pullstring cowboy doll (voiced by Tom Hanks), and Buzz Lightyear, an astronaut action figure (voiced by Tim Allen), as they evolve from rivals competing for the affections of Andy, their owner, to friends who work together to be reunited with Andy as his family prepares to move to a new home. The screenplay was written by Joss Whedon, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow, based on a story by Lasseter, Pete Docter, Stanton and Joe Ranft. The film features music by Randy Newman, and was executive-produced by Steve Jobs and Edwin Catmull. Pixar, which produced short animated films to promote their computers, was approached by Disney to produce a computer-animated feature after the success of their short film Tin Toy (1988), which is told from a small toy's perspective. Lasseter, Stanton and Docter wrote early story treatments which were thrown out by Disney, as they wanted the film to be edgier. After disastrous story reels, production was halted and the script was re-written, better reflecting the tone and theme Pixar desired: that "toys deeply want children to play with them, and that this desire drives their hopes, fears, and actions". The studio, then consisting of a relatively small number of employees, produced the film under minor financial constraints. Toy Story was released in theaters on November 22, 1995, and was the highest-grossing film on its opening weekend, earning over $373 million at the worldwide box office. The film was positively reviewed by critics and audiences, who praised the animation's technical innovation, the wit and thematic sophistication of the screenplay, and the vocal performances of Hanks and Allen. It is considered by many critics to be one of the best animated films ever made. Toy Story received three Academy Award nominations, including Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score, and Best Original Song for "You've Got a Friend in Me", as well as winning a Special Achievement Academy Award. It was inducted into the National Film Registry as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant" in 2005, its first year of eligibility. In addition to home media releases and theatrical re-releases, Toy Story-inspired material includes toys, video games, theme park attractions, spin-offs, merchandise, and two sequels—Toy Story 2 (1999) and Toy Story 3 (2010)—both of which also garnered massive commercial success and critical acclaim, with a third sequel, Toy Story 4, slated for a 2019 release. Voice cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Jim Varney as Slinky Dog *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm the Piggy Bank *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *John Morris as Andy *Erik von Detten as Sid *Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis *R. Lee Ermey as Sergeant *Sarah Freeman as Hannah *Penn Jillette as the Buzz Lightyear TV Commercial Announcer *Additional Voices: Jack Angel - Rocky Gibraltar, Mr. Shark, Greg Berg - Local Annoncer, Kendall Cunningham, Spencer Aste - Wounded Soldier, Cody Dorkin , Danielle Judovits - Burned Rag Doll, Debi Derryberry - Alien, Announcer on Intercom at Pizza Planet, Troll, Bill Farmer - Monotone Announcer, Phil Proctor - Pizza Planet Guard, Bowling Announcer, Joe Ranft - Lenny the Binoculars, Jeff Pidegon - Aliens, Mr. Spell, Robot, Patrick Pinney - Angry Driver, Pizza Delivery Guy, Gregory Grudt, Mickie McGowan - Sid's Mom, Ryan O'Donohue, Frank Welker - Scud, John Fiedler, Jab Rabson - Gas Station Attendant, Scott McAfee, Sherry Lynn - Mom & Craig Good - Mission Control Songs *You've Got a Friend in Me (performed by Randy Newman) *Strange Things (performed by Randy Newman) *I Will Go Sailing No More (performed by Randy Newman) *You've Got a Friend in Me (performed by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett) Trivia * It can be used in the What If Series, Universal Studios MCA. Category:1995 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:Films directed by John Lasseter Category:Films produced by Bonnie Arnold Category:Films produced by Ralph Guggenheim Category:Film scores by Randy Newman Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:THX Category:THX Optimizer